


Danger Lurks

by minimoonp



Series: Battle of the Soul [4]
Category: Battle Royale - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: An Undertale/Battle Royale crossover, with Undertale human soul ocs. Ft Characters from 6souls.tumblr.com, multi-of-fire.tumblr.com, seven-deadly-souls.tumblr.com, amurderofsouls.tumblr.com, melancholic-souls.tumblr.com, and determination-saved.tumblr.com. Check them out!





	Danger Lurks

Open the bag, peek inside, a vest of some sort and a Swiss army knife respectively. Isn't it nice for family to wait for you? Momo and Cisza the perfect duo. Momo slid the vest over her shirt while Cisza scouted ahead, just a bit, nothing too far. Just enough to get their location on the map. This was cut short however when Cisza spotted another person a little further off.  
  
Staying quiet, he crept a little closer, seeing bright red hair. It would remind one of a strawberry. What was his name, Ichigo? No, no, it was Hiniku. The boy was stooping down, rummaging in his resource bag, he must have just opened it. He pulled out a canteen, a map, and, was that an axe? Well, wasn't THAT just dandy.  
  
Taking a few steps back, Cisza hurried back to where he last left Momo. He could have sworn Hiniku called out, but he wouldn't be answering anytime soon. When he had finally made it to Momo, she had her map rolled up like a bat, a look of relief falling on her face when she finally caught sight of her cousin.  
  
"You were gone so long, I though you'd gotten lost or something. Did you find out where w-" she paused as Cisza held a finger to his lips to quiet her.  
  
*'We have to go. Someone's nearby. Bad match up, let's go, quietly.'*  
  
She gave a nod, and off they went in the opposite direction of the danger lurking ahead.


End file.
